It is common that a regular electrical loudspeaker is composed of two distinct parts: the voice coil and the diaphragm. Although a diaphragm can be made into various styles, such as cone, spherical cap and plate, it is always driven by a voice coil. The vibration of the voice coil and the diaphragm is similar to the vibration of a piston. The vibration manner causes unavoidable deformities to the diaphragm when it vibrates. Therefore, it is difficult to eliminate the sound distortion.
The purpose of this invention is to advance a new kind of loudspeaker that overcomes technological defects of present electrical loudspeakers. It has good sound, and possesses the whole range of audio frequencies with lower distortion.